


Martinis

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering, canon gay in het pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's surprised, of course, she knows how he is; but when she starts kissing him he doesn't feel inclined to stop her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martinis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

It's a night in the late fifties, and little Laurel is tucked into bed for the night before Nelson even rings the doorbell. Sally has gotten pretty lonely after the divorce. Nelson can't deny that he's feeling the same these days.

A few drinks and a lot of serious conversation later, she's leaning right up against him on the couch, his arm loosely draped around her. It feels nice to have a good friend, even just one. There's a lull in their discussion, and she swings her legs over his and starts to graze her lips against his jaw. He's surprised, of course, she knows how he is; but when she starts kissing him he doesn't feel inclined to stop her. Her lips are soft, her mouth tastes pleasantly of martinis, and it's nice to feel a warm body against his own, even if it's not the kind he's used to. He can easily wrap both his arms around her to pull her close, and somehow, holding her makes him feel strong, and God knows it's been a long time since he's felt that way.

Then she straddles him, pressing up against his groin and knotting one hand in his hair as she kisses his neck, and he shivers and remembers how good it can be _not_ to feel strong.

“Do you want to take this inside?” she asks, smiling down at him. 

Nelson nods nervously. "If you don't mind showing me the ropes." 

She locks the bedroom door and slips out of her dress. Of course her brassiere and panties are black and lacy. “Come on, soldier, let's see what you've been keeping from us ladies all these years.”

He blushes, tries not to be self-conscious as he makes quick work of getting out of his clothes too. As soon as he does, she's on top of him, moving so gracefully and sensually that he doesn't know what he can possibly do to keep up. She kisses him deeply while he runs his hands across the smooth skin of her back, and hums in encouragement when his fingers find the clasp of her bra. He fumbles with it, but he gets it unhooked before too long and she's kind enough not to laugh at him. Then she's brushing the peaks of her breasts against his chest, practically inviting him to touch them.

Rolling onto their sides, he strokes at her breast, coaxing the pink nipple to hardness, then wriggles down to cautiously lick there. He's not sure if he likes this, but the skin of her breasts is warm and smooth under his fingertips, and she seems to be enjoying it. She gasps, encouraging him to suckle at her nipple, to experiment at using his teeth on the hard peak. 

“Sal,” he whispers, “what do you want me to do?”

“Fingers,” she says. He helps her out of her panties and carefully presses one finger into her. It goes in quickly and easily (it's stupid to be so surprised, of course it's different with a woman) so he adds a second and listens to the way she sighs in approval. She wriggles and shifts around his fingers, rolling her hips in time to his motions. The sounds she makes are sweet and breathy, until he changes his angle, eliciting from her a moan that's surprisingly loud and low.

“Just like that, don't you dare change it,” she orders. Nelson has always been good at obeying orders. She reaches down to touch herself, her cries growing louder at the increased sensation. Before he knows it, she's tightening around his fingers, the heat practically rolling off her flushed body. He's never seen her so beautiful.

Sally lies there for a few moments, eyes shut, catching her breath. While she's not looking, Nelson sneaks a taste off his fingertips. Strange, different, but not bad. He'd use his mouth on her if she wanted him to, though he's sure he wouldn't know what to do. 

“Not bad, baby,” Sally says once she gets her breath back, grinning at him. He finally understands why criminals used to turn themselves in after a flash of that smile. 

Not sure what to say, he opts for, “I hope that didn't wake Laurel.”

“Nah, that kid sleeps like a rock,” she assures. “So let's see, how can I repay the favor?” She sits up, coming to rest on her knees, and kisses him slowly and deeply. Rolf used to kiss him like that from time to time, with an all-encompassing passion so strong it nearly drowned him. Then one slim hand is stroking him, and there's no question that this is Sally, gorgeous, brash Sally Jupiter. Her skin is so much smoother than he's used to, but her hand no less deft. She hums with approval as his cock stiffens in her grasp, then pulls back and eyes him seriously.

“I have an idea,” she says. “Don't go anywhere.”

Sally moves quickly and lightly across the room to the closet, where she rummages briefly before producing something from out of a shoebox. A nervous smile flickers at the corners of her mouth as she gets up, but whatever she got is hidden behind her back. “Since we're being experimental tonight, I thought maybe I could try something new too. I think you'll like it.” She shows him, and immediately he feels his whole face go red.

Jet black, maybe seven inches long, and not unrealistic. And that's just in her right hand, white fingers with red lacquered nails wrapped obscenely around it. In the other hand is a leather contraption that he realizes must be some kind of harness. The flush creeps all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck.

Sally giggles at his reaction. “A fan sent it to me years ago,” she explains. “Larry told me to get rid of it, but really, would you?”

“You always had the most devoted fans,” he mumbles, hoping Sally hasn't noticed that the blood rushing to his face has in no way lessened his arousal. The idea actually has him excited, if anything.

“Yeah, and maybe I can finally put it to good use. What do you think?” She puts the cock through the space in the harness and holds it up against herself. “My size?”

Nelson wishes they were still really drunk – it would have made it much easier to just say yes. “Just right,” he manages.

“Wonderful,” she glows. “Help me with these buckles, won't you?”

His hands don't fumble on the buckles and straps like they did with her brassiere, even as his knuckles graze her skin when he fastens the straps that go around and under the curve of her ass – but his mouth goes dry when she turns around. She's still Sally, but now she's something else too.

Wordlessly, she guides him onto the bed. It seems natural to get on his hands and knees and wait while she finds something to use as lube. When she gets behind him, the toy all slick, she runs her hands over his ass and down his thighs, guiding his knees further apart. “You ready?”

Frankly, it's been a while for Nelson, and that toy isn't small. It's going to hurt, but her fingers with the long nails aren't meant for that sort of thing. He'll manage. “Yeah,” he says. “Just go slow at first.”

He can hear the smile in her voice. “You got it, sugar.” She spreads his cheeks, lines up the tip, and— 

The blunt head bores its way in, burning as it stretches him. He winces and remembers, suddenly, his first night with Rolf. _“I don't think it's—,” he had whimpered. “Don't be such a goddamn sissy,” Rolf had growled back, intensity straining his voice. “I'm going to_ make _it fit.”_ And with a careful rocking motion, Sally coaxes the widest part of the toy inside him, the pain giving way to a pleasant sense of fullness. With a sigh of desire, he relaxes around the cock, and inch by slow inch, Sally sheaths it inside him.

Nelson moans out loud when he feels her hips pressed flush against him.

“You like that, Nelly?” she purrs, dragging her fingernails lightly down his back. The teasing sensation makes him shiver and clamp down around her cock. 

“You feel amazing,” he says truthfully. Even though it's not flesh-and-blood, it's not just some toy. It's part of her, it couldn't belong to anyone but her. 

She takes her time in withdrawing, and then sinks into him again. Gradually she increases the languid pace until she finds an aggressive rhythm that suits them both. But she won't touch him yet, no, she knows how to make a man last. She keeps him in a heightened state of pleasure where he's balanced on a razor-sharp edge, always convinced his release is just a moment away. She twists one hand in his mussed hair, pulling it out of his eyes and jerking his head back. It's hard to breathe like this, but he still gasps when she also seizes his hip to pull him back onto her cock, her sharp fingernails digging into his skin like five little, searing kisses.

“God, Sally,” he moans, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Sally, _please_.”

She releases her hold on his hair, and instinctively he buries his face into the pillow, ready to scream his release into it whenever she lets him come. “Look at me,” she demands. He has to turn his head to see her.

Her face is set in concentration, her entire body covered in a sheen of sweat, the black leather straps set in stark contrast with her skin. Her eyes flash as they meet his.

The low steel of her voice lances through him as real and as hard as her cock. “You're so fucking gorgeous like this.” He wants to tell her the same, but it only comes out as a weak whimper. He can't even keep his head up now, she's pounding into him with a force that threatens to tear him right in half. And then, thank God, she wraps a firm hand around him. In moments, he's coming so hard that he spatters his own chest as much as he spills over her fingers.

Sally slows her pace to a halt, withdraws, and doesn't laugh when he collapses down onto the mattress, a sticky, sated mess. The next thing he's aware of is her body settling next to his, the harness now gone. He pulls her close and kisses her smiling lips.

“That was a hell of a workout,” she laughs.

“It was... I don't even know what to say, Sal. You're something else.”

“Luckily Larry didn't get my charms in the divorce.” 

It's certainly too soon to talk about what they just did, and whether it changes anything in their friendship, or if it will ever happen again. They're much too tired for that sort of conversation, so it's just as well. Before long they've drifted into blissfully dreamless sleep, friends holding each other in the darkness.


End file.
